Acciones y reacciones químicas
by Pianist Bread
Summary: Acto IX: Porque Es la primera vez que se encuentran en una situación de este estilo, y francamente, ambos son unos inútiles cuando de relacionarse se trata. [Serie de Drabbles apoyando al Graylu en la CI pairing cup del foro Cannon Island.]
1. chapter 1

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, mis ships crack, serían canon.

 **Resumen** : Porque es Lucy, y ella hasta con una cortina enrollada se verá perfecta.

 **Palabras** : 400

 **Información** : Drabble representando al GraLu en la Cannon Island pairing cup. OoC. Semi Au. Qué sé shó(?)

* * *

 **Acto I: Chaqueta prestada**

Gray es bastante lento cuando de sentir se trata. Se pierde, no entiende y solo logra que Mirajane llore por no poder emparejarlo.

Y no es que él no encuentre personas guapas de las que gustar. No. Qué va. Hay muchas chicas atractivas, tanto en el gremio como fuera de él, sencillamente, no sabe actuar con ellas. Actúa tosco, las espanta y estas lloran. Y nunca supo qué debía hacer frente a las lágrimas.

Entra al gremio sacudiéndose un poco la nieve sobre los hombros y la cabeza, es invierno, y hasta él lo siente. Con ese tiempo, pocos aparecen por el gremio. Se encamina donde Lucy y Levy están sentadas bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras hablan sobre el último libro que leyeron juntas. Las saluda y se sienta junto a Lucy.

—Hace tanto frío —Se queja la rubia, frotando sus enguantadas manos en un vago intento de calentarlas.

—Demasiado frío —Levy asiente dándole la razón, mientras Gajeel los mira de reojo, dudando si acercarse o no. Se decide por hacerlo.

—Yo no lo siento así —Se encoge de hombros Gray, Ul lo mal acostumbró a las heladas, algo bueno en estos momentos, no siente el extremo frío que sienten los demás. Solo un clima templado.

—Quién fuese mago de hielo para no tener frío —Bufa bajito Lucy. En un momento dado, entre pelea y pelea, Gajeel le presta su chaqueta a la pequeña lectora, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Quién tuviese un novio que te preste su ropa.

—Yo te puedo prestar mi chaqueta —Comenta como si nada el Fullbuster y se comienza a liberar de la pesada chaqueta que decidió usar esa mañana—, no la necesito, de todos modos.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Dudas de mí? —Le entrega la chaqueta y se vuelve a sentar— De verdad, Lucy, no la necesito.

—¿Y por qué te la pusiste, entonces?

—Se me ve bien —Y se encoge de hombros despreocupado. Lucy sonríe ante su respuesta y se coloca la chaqueta –que le va muy grande por donde se mire– por encima de la suya propia.

—¿Cómo me veo?

Y Gray siente unas inmensas ganas de reír y decirle que parece una niña jugando con la ropa de su padre en aquella chaqueta, pero se las traga y le sonríe. Porque es Lucy, y ella hasta con una cortina enrollada se verá perfecta.

—Espectacular.

Y lo es aún más con su ropa puesta.

* * *

 **N/A: B** asada casi totalmente en hechos reales. Mi mejor amiga así toda feliz con la chaqueta de su novio, y yo ahí. Quejándome del frío hasta que mi husbando rubiecito me prestó su chaqueta. Y soy tan peque que me iba muy grande. Y eso. xD

Oh. El título de la serie lo cambiaré en un futuro. Por ahora, es un "cómo se llama la película" extraño. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, mis ships crack, serían canon.

 **Resumen** : Al parecer, no necesita dormir para estar en un sueño.

 **Palabras** : 461

 **Información** : Drabble representando al GraLu en la Cannon Island pairing cup. OoC. Au. Qué sé shó(?)

* * *

 **Acto II: Compartir libro**

Gray es la clase de chico que se salta clases, sencillamente porque puede hacerlo. Se salta clases y se va a dormir en la biblioteca, en el tejado, en el patio, en la enfermería, o dónde sea. Él solo quiere mantener su línea de sueño en doce horas. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Bosteza y se derrumba sobre su escritorio. Diablos. Sabía que debía saltarse esa hora de clases. Gildarts podía ser un buen maestro, pero la materia que impartía no le gustaba. Historia. A quién le importa realmente. Ya todos los personajes de los que hablan están muertos, joder.

Mira al frente suyo, buscando algo con qué entretenerse, y se encuentra con la rubia delegada que se encuentra muy atenta a cada palabra. Escribe y escribe, a pesar que el viejo solo esté leyendo el libro de texto obligatorio.

La campana suena, Gildarts cierra el libro y los despide. Ya era hora. Espera pacientemente a que los demás comiencen a desocupar el salón. No quiere que se enteren dónde va y luego le digan al maestro.

—¿Dónde estás, dónde estás? —se queja la delegada buscando en su bolso— Yo sé que te eché.

Gray alza una ceja, extrañado. Primero porque habla sola y segundo porque no ha salido disparada a la siguiente clase.

—¿Sucede algo? —no sabe porqué lo dice, pero no le importa. Igual, si la ayuda se va más rápido y puede irse a dormir.

—Ay —chilla volteándose—, me austaste, Gray.

No es sorpresa que sepa su nombre. Es la delegada, después de todo. Debe conocerlos, se encoge de hombros.

—¿Sucede algo? —vuelve a preguntar, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Oh, sí —hace puchero y vuelve a buscar en su bolso—. Creo que dejé el libro de química en casa.

Gray mira el reloj, en nada sonará el timbre de atraso. Y Lucy nunca llega tarde.

—Te puedo prestar el mío —saca el libro de su mochila y se lo ofrece—, me voy a saltar la clase de Macao.

La rubia lo acepta titubeante, y lo hojea un poco. No parece la clase de libro de alguien que se salta clases. Esta destacado, con apuntes y post it por doquier. Un libro de alguien que sí estudia.

—Gracias—lo abraza contra su pecho. Gray asiente, coje su mochila y se dispone a irse. Cuando ya está en la puerta decidiendo dónde dará más sombra en el tejado o en el patio, Lucy lo hace detenerse—. Pero, podríamos compartirlo. En vez que la saltes.

El chico lo piensa y asiente, encogiéndose de hombros. Tampoco es como que no le guste química, hasta le va bien en ella.

—Está bien.

Al parecer, no necesita dormir para estar en un sueño. Solo que la protagonista de ellos, olvide el libro de clases en casa.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¿Por qué eres así? *Frente al espejo* (?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, mis ships crack, serían canon.

 **Resumen** : El bombeo de sus corazones se sincroniza y sus miradas brillan como si fueran las estrellas en el cielo.

 **Palabras** : 256. Pequeñísimo.

 **Información** : Drabble representando al GraLu en la Cannon Island pairing cup. OoC. Au. Qué sé shó(?)

* * *

 **Acto III: Entenderse  
**

Gray suspira y abre la puerta de la azotea con la copia que le hizo a la llave que Lucy posee como delegada del salón. Trata de enfocar bien la vista, la luz de luna es lo único que le ilumina en aquella noche de festival. Logra distinguir a una rubia muchacha sentada sobre la única banca del lugar mirando al cielo mientras abraza sus rodillas.

—Así que aquí estabas.

La chica posa su mirada chocolate sobre él por un par de segundos, palmea la banca a su lado invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella, y vuelve a mirar al cielo.

—Todos te están buscando como locos —dice al acercarse sacándose la chaqueta y cubriendo los hombros femeninos con ella—. Pero, a nadie se le ocurrió buscarte aquí.

—Solo quería un momento a solas.

—Lo sé —se recuesta sobre el respaldo de la banca mirando al cielo nocturno también—. Es un buen lugar para pensar.

Un silencio agradable los envuelve y Lucy sonríe. Gray la conoce, no la obligará a volver, no, él le hará compañía hasta que ella decida hacerlo por sí misma. Se recuesta sobre el hombro del muchacho y este le acaricia la cabeza abrazándola contra sí. El bombeo de sus corazones se sincroniza y sus miradas brillan como si fueran las estrellas en el cielo.

—Llámame idiota —murmura Gray en su oído—, pero a mí aún me gusta ver las estrellas.

Ninguno dice nada más. Pero, no lo necesitan. Se entienden completamente.

—A mí me gusta hacerlo si es a tu lado.

* * *

 **N/A:** No sé de dónde salió esto, pero es más o menos en el mismo universo del anterior.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, mis ships crack, serían canon.

 **Resumen** : Hay momentos en los que por más que te esfuerces, no logras conseguir lo que tanto deseas. Lucy lo sabe.

 **Palabras** : 308

 **Información** : Drabble representando al GraLu en la Cannon Island pairing cup. OoC. Au. Qué sé shó(?)

* * *

 **Acto IV: Ayudarse (y burlarse)**

Hay momentos en los que por más que te esfuerces, no logras conseguir lo que tanto deseas. Lucy lo sabe.

—¿Te ayudo con eso?

Infla las mejillas con el ceño y los labios fruncidos en un puchero molesto.

—Puedo sola, gracias.

En realidad no puede. La rubia respira profundo y vuelve a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Nada. Ni un solo milímetro, joder. Ni uno solo.

Una risa mal disimulada la hace fulminar con la mirada al moreno frente a ella. Este le extiende la mano tratando de aguantar la risa.

—¿De verdad no quieres mi ayuda?

Lucy muerde su labio inferior con las mejillas coloradas. Decidiendo si intentarlo una vez más o rendirse. Vamos, que aún tiene algo de orgullo.

—Lucy, no me costará nada abrirlo.

Lo intenta una vez más, sin lograrlo, suspira y se rinde.

—Bien, ábrelo por mí—le entrega el tarro de mayonesa que ha estado intentando abrir por media hora sin éxito y pone mala cara.

Gray sonríe de lado, burlesco, mientras recibe el frasco, lo sostiene en alto, gira la tapa casi sin hacer presión, para reír del rostro de la rubia al abrirlo sin esfuerzo y, nada. No se abre. Lucy lo mira expectante, por lo que Gray bufa y lo intenta una vez más, ahora con fuerza. No se mueve. Está jodidamente apretado.

—¿No que sería fácil abrirlo? —Lucy sonríe socarronamente y en un movimoento rápido le quita el tarro de las manos— No te preocupes, le pediré a Elfman, gracias de todos modos.

Y se va. Así, sin más. Dejándolo como un inútil que no puede siquiera abrir un tarro de mayonesa.

—Que recién lo estoy aflojando, oye.

Y va tras ella, intentando robarle el tarro para abrirlo de uno u otro modo, porque no quiere quedar como inútil.

—Sí, claro, aflojando.

Quiere quedar como su héroe.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ni pies ni cabeza. 100% real no fake (?), ay. Esto lo escribí porque mi mejor amigo se rió de que no pude abrir la mayonesa, y cuando lo intentó, él tampoco pudo. xDDDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, mis ships crack, serían canon.

 **Resumen** : Sonríe a la vez que niega con la cabeza. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió primero?

 **Palabras** : 275.

 **Información** : Drabble representando al GraLu en la Cannon Island pairing cup. OoC. Semi-Au. Qué sé shó(?)

* * *

 **Acto V: Recuerdos compartidos**

Gray nunca ha sido bueno adivinando nada, por lo que el típico juego en que alguien se para detrás tuyo y te tapa los ojos con las manos hasta que digas su nombre, no es ni por asomo de su agrado. Así que realmente no entiende quién puede ser tan tarado de hacérselo. Quizás...

—Loke, créeme, esto que estás haciendo se debe ver realmente gay.

Curiosamente, no lo suelta. Así que, al parecer, no es Loke. Quien le cubre los ojos, ahoga una risa mal disimulada carraspeando un poco, para que no logre distinguir su voz. Comienza a tantear las manos que le impiden la vista y oh, qué sorpresa, ya sabe quién es. Sonríe a la vez que niega con la cabeza. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió primero?

—Lucy, ya, sé que eres tú —las manos dejan su rostro y parpadea para enfocar bien la vista. La rubia se pone frente a él con las manos en la cadera, visiblemente confundida.

—¿Cómo de pensar que era Loke, lograste saber que era yo?

Gray pone los ojos en blanco y suspira.

—Tus manos.

—¿Mis manos? —la rubia mira sus manos, buscando algo extraño en ellas. No lo encuentra. Siguen como siempre.

—Sí, tus manos —toma las manos de Lucy entre las suyas y se las muestra—, míralas.

—¿Qué tienen? —las mira atentamente, y no les ve nada extraño. Ni una argolla, ni esmalte, nada— No entiendo.

—Esa cicatriz en el nudillo derecho —acaricia la cicatriz y ríe silenciosamente—, te la hiciste cuando nos conocimos.

—Oh —sonríe ante el recuerdo y luego lo golpea en la cabeza.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Por hacerme esa cicatriz, idiota!

* * *

 **N/A:** Me imagino que golpear a Gray debe dejar cicatrices o algo, a mí me quedan moratones al golpear a mi mejor amigo, no sé. xDDDDDD


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, mis ships crack, serían canon.

 **Resumen** : La rubia hace puchero sintiéndose inútil por no poder calmar su alocado corazón ante la situación.

 **Palabras** : 274

 **Información** : Drabble representando al GraLu en la Cannon Island pairing cup. OoC. Au. Qué sé shó(?)

* * *

 **Acto VI: Caballerosidad**

Lucy realmente nunca se había considerado una chica torpe, hasta hace unos momentos en que de un segundo a otro, sus pies le jugaron una mala pasada, tropezó con ellos mismos, y acabó acariciando el suelo con el trasero. Vaya que sí era torpe.

Se intenta levantar lentamente, tanteando si hay o no dolor. Sí lo hay, justo en el tobillo. Muerde el labio inferior pensando en qué hacer, la enfermería se encuentra del otro lado del instituto, y ya pronto tocarían el timbre para entrar a clases. Suspira, puede ir lentamente y al llegar, revisar si se dañó mucho y dependiendo de la respuesta, pedir un pase(*) para que le justificasen el atraso.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Una voz la detiene en su actuar, y sonríe nerviosamente ante el chico parado a su lado.

—Nada importante.

Gray la inspecciona con la mirada y rapidamente se da cuenta de la situación. No era difícil hacerlo, de todos modos. La rubia uniformada está sentada en el suelo sosteniéndose el tobillo. Dos dedos de frente. El chico suspira y en un rápido movimiento la alza en brazos.

—Gray, bájame, por favor —pide la rubia escondiendo el sonrojado rostro en el cuello del muchacho al notar como todas las miradas se posan en ellos dos—. Puedo caminar.

—Con ese esguince, sí, claro —comienza a ignorar todas las palabras de la rubia pidiéndole que la baje—. No te bajaré. Ya, cálmate.

La rubia hace puchero sintiéndose inútil por no poder calmar su alocado corazón ante la situación.

—Sabes que me vengaré de esto, ¿no? —comenta la rubia acomodándose entre sus brazos para no pesar demasiado.

—Me arriesgaré por ti.

* * *

 **N/A: M** e pasó algo así una vez, me tropecé muy tontamente con mis pies, pero mi Gray (?) no me alzó en brazos. Se rió de mí hasta que tropezó él también y acabamos los dos riendo en el suelo. xDDD

(*) En mi instituto si voy tarde al salón, tengo que ir a inspectoría general, dar mis datos y pedir un pase para entrar al salón. Sino, no pasas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, mis ships crack, serían canon.

 **Resumen** : A Lucy le gusta que Gray le acomode aquel mechón rebelde que siempre queda fuera de sus peinados y la halague a su manera.

 **Palabras** : 254

 **Información** : Drabble representando al GraLu en la Cannon Island pairing cup. OoC. ¿Au?. Qué sé shó(?)

* * *

 **Acto VII: Halagos  
**

Lucy suele cambiar de peinado cada pocas horas, sin motivo aparente. De un momento a otro, suelta su cabello, lo desenreda con los dedos, y lo vuelve a atar de otra manera. Todos están tan acostumbrados a este hecho que ya ni siquiera se molestan en halagarle el peinado del minuto, porque en nada lo cambia y el halago deja de tener sentido.

Algunos valientes, como Loke, se han atrevido a preguntarle porqué lo hace -aclarando, claro, que se ve perfecta con todos y cada uno de ellos-, porqué no queda con un mismo peinado durante todo el día, como las personas normales. A lo que ella sonríe y se encoge de hombros, sin responder algo definitivo. No es como que ella fuese a decirle a alguien su motivo.

—Lucy —Gray le hace una seña invitándola a caminar a su lado—, nos esperan en la cafetería.

—Voy,—le sonríe y se levanta de la banca en que se encontraba sentada, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sin las manos mientras termina de atar su cabello en una cola alta. Comienza a caminar junto a él, hasta que el chico se detiene y la queda mirando—, ¿Pasa algo?

Con una mano Gray le acaricia la mejilla para luego acomodar un mechón de cabello que se mantenía en su rostro, detrás de la oreja de la rubia.

—Te queda bien ese peinado —y sigue caminando, esta vez con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Lucy sonríe y se apresura a caminar a su lado.

—Gracias.

* * *

 **N/A:** Yo tengo esa manía de cambiar mi peinado cada par de horas, así que, decidí usarlo. xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, mis ships crack, serían canon.

 **Resumen** : Porque Gray también aborrece a las arañas.

 **Palabras** : 300

 **Información** : Drabble representando al GraLu en la Cannon Island pairing cup. OoC. ¿Au?. Qué sé shó(?)

* * *

 **Acto VIII: Odio compartido.**

Gray realmente no está seguro de qué debe hacer cuando Lucy lo llama al móvil a las tres de la mañana porque _Júpiter_ había huído bajo su cama.

—Cálmate, Lucy —le responde poniendo altavoz a la llamada, a la vez que se levanta de la cama para vestirse e ir a ayudarla—. Explícame qué pasa.

—¡Es enorme, Gray! —solloza hiperventiladamente— ¡Enorme y quiere matarme!

—¿Quién es enorme y quiere matarte?

—Júpiter, es enorme y quiere matarme —ahí ese nombre otra vez, ¿quién rayos es Júpiter?— ¡Tienes que venir ya!

—Tranquila, ya voy llegando —la trata de calmar. Vivir en el apartamento de al lado, nunca se le hizo más cómodo—. Llegué, ábreme.

Un, dos, tres segundos se tardó la rubia en abrir, tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo a su cuarto.

—Está ahí —se esconde tras la espalda de Gray—, debajo de la cama.

—¿Me llamas a las tres de la mañana por _un monstruo_ bajo tu cama?

—¡Claro que no! —se indigna la chica— ¡Te llamo por una bestia bajo mi cama!

Gray suspira y se agacha para mirar bajo la cama. En el momento que su mirada se encuentran con _Júpiter_ se espanta.

—¡Es del tamaño de Júpiter, joder!

—¡Te lo dije, es enorme! —y le entrega un cartoncillo con un vaso de plástico— Sácala de mi casa, por favor.

Gray bufa, conoce a Lucy desde hace tiempo, le teme y aborrece a las arañas, hace escándalo, grita, corre, pide ayuda, amenza, y demás, pero jamás le pediría matarla. Joder.

—¿Y si traigo insecticida? —una mirada de _no me jodas_ basta para que se resigne y se rinda con un suspiro— Las cosas que hago por ti.

Porque Gray también aborrece a las arañas. Aún más si son del tamaño de Júpiter e invaden la propiedad de su rubia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hace un rato vi una araña del tamaño de Júpiter y yo ahí como, ¡Es un hermoso momento para hiperventilar y llorar por ayuda!


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, mis ships crack, serían canon.

 **Resumen** : Es la primera vez que se encuentran en una situación de este estilo, y francamente, ambos son unos inútiles cuando de relacionarse se trata.

 **Palabras** : 284

 **Información** : Drabble porque sí. Me ocurrió, lo escribí, ya pasó. Semi Au. Graylu porque otepé.

* * *

 **Acto IX: Incomodidad**

Gray se acerca lentamente hacia la banca donde su cita lo espera sentada. Al llegar, le entrega una lata de jugo, se sienta a su lado, y abre la suya propia. Beben en un incómodo silencio y suspiran al unísono. Algo les decía que era una mala idea ir a una cita doble con sus respectivos amigos, quienes de mera casualidad, eran pareja. Pero, claro, jamás pensaron que los abandonarían a mitad de camino al cine.

—¿Levy y Gajeel...? —deja la pregunta al aire, esperando no tener que decirlo en voz alta para que lo entendiera. Vamos, la tensión sexual entre esos dos era casi palpable.

—Sí —responde Lucy, y balancea sus pies con nerviosismo mirando al suelo, bastante avergonzada. Vaya mejor amiga se fue a buscar—. Hace un momento que se perdieron.

Vuelven a beber de sus latas, sin saber realmente qué más hacer. Es la primera vez que se encuentran en una situación de este estilo, y francamente, ambos son unos inútiles cuando de relacionarse se trata.

—Bueno, y... —Gray carraspea un poco, despeinando su cabello hacia atrás mientras rasca nerviosamente su cabeza en un desesperado intento por acabar con la incomodidad que los embriaga— ¿y te gusta el pan?

La rubia escupe todo el jugo que se encontraba contenido en su boca, soltando carcajadas como si su vida se fuera en ello en un incontrolable ataque de risas. Gray abre los ojos sorprendido, y acaba acompañándola con la risa.

Pasados unos minutos, Lucy logra calmarse lo suficiente para responder.

—Sí —trata de contener la risa, muchísimo más relajada—, sí me gusta el pan.

—Pues —Gray se levanta, sonriendo, y le ofrece su mano para ponerla de pie—, vamos por un par.

* * *

 **N/A: Necesitaba subir algo. Y esto está en el cajón desde Idiotas y señoritas. XD**


End file.
